


Nightfall

by ReynaHerondale



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Post-Book Series: The Infernal Devices, Post-Book Series: The Mortal Instruments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReynaHerondale/pseuds/ReynaHerondale
Summary: Will is Tessa's are next door neighbor. Will is a cocky, arrogant boy who always gets what he wants except this time, his luck is not with him. Tessa does not seem to be impressed with Will's bad boy tactics. How will he earn the heart of the women he seems to grown so fond of?
Relationships: Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Kudos: 5





	Nightfall

Will had just returned from his job at the book store and he was super tired, all day at college studying and then job was some times too much. His flat was not too far from the bookstore but still to him it was a lot.

Once he reached his floor after a long staircase he saw a Burnette hunch over her phone sitting on the staircase. He knew who she was Tessa Gray, she had moved from New York to London to study and was also his neighbor. They did not get along so well, mainly because Will was a very loud neighbor. The very first day when she had moved in Will had made a bad impression when a girl had left his house angry at him, it was not his fault his friends were pranking him and they had cost him a very beautiful neighbor.

He was obviously not so subtle in coming up to his apartment, because all the rustling made Tessa look up her phone. As soon as Tessa met his eyes she let out a huge sigh. "Hello to you too." Will said to Tessa at which she rolled her eyes, he sure knew how to mess up a conversation by not saying anything.

"What are you doing sitting outside the door don't you wanna go I don't know... maybe inside." Will pointed at her door. At which she again rolled her eyes.

"Don't you think I would if I could, Einstein? I lost my key." she widened her eyes to make a point, Will let out a chuckle at which she asked "What's so funny?"

"You know you are cute when you are mad." He winked at her and once again earned an eye roll. She sighed and looked back at her phone apparently Will wasn't done with the conversation so he asked "Who are you waiting for?" 

She looked up her phone again and said "my friend is gonna pick me up, and she is letting me crash at hers tonight." She shrugged. And once again Will was out of his mind because he did not see this coming "May be you wanna wait inside for her, it is freezing outside." 

Well the question is, did Will liked Tessa? Absolutely yes. I mean who wouldn't? But Tessa basically hated his guts or that is what he thought. His instincts told him to leave without making any more moves but what happened was unanticipated. "Okay I think. If you don't mind." She pointed at him and he was dumbstruck. He had a really bad crush on her and he had hoped it was a flake but now she agreeing to join him in his house was not helping with the situation. He just nodded his head and urged her to follow. Tessa got of the ground and followed him.

Will enter his apartment followed by Tessa and switched all the lights. His apartment was not a mess just a little undone laundry was lying around and books, lots and lots of books. He put his keys on the island in the kitchen and turned to see Tessa was checking out his apartment. "Sorry it's a little messy, I didn't know I was gonna have guests over." He scratched his neck a little embarrased. "No no it's fine, I just was a little surprised by the book collection." She giggled and Will's heart did a little flip. She is gorgeous. He thought,he was still looking at her when she looked back at him and then he realized he was staring. He broke he gaze and cleared his throat. "Would you like some fresh clothes yours are drenched." He pointed at her outfit, it was quite common considering the London weather but she still blushed from the embarissment that she didn't carry an umbrella "yeah sure." She said and put her bag on the ground next or the kitchen island.

"I'll be right back." He declared and ran back to his room. Will was shaking his head and telling himself that he need to stop thinking of Tessa like that she did not even like him as a friend, which was not exactly true.

Tessa always thought of Will as a playboy but he was actually the opposite, or to think about it Tessa had never seen him with a girl except on her first day in the building. Tessa always tried to keep her distance but in truth he was irrisistable. Yes, he was very good looking with his black messy hair, his deep blue eyes like the nightfall, high cheekbones, full lips... Well in summary he was well built but more than that he was a good person too. He helped the elder of the building, he stopped a lot of fights and he took care around the neighborhood. He had helped a little girl alone at her home just down stairs because she had gotten hurt.

Tessa never turned a blind eye to all his good deeds but she never gave him the satisfaction of impressing her either, why feed his ego? She had thought but now she realized she had been too tough and never befriended him.

Will returned to the living room to see Tessa was checking out his book collection. He had a book case but it was already filled so, many copies were lying around the room. As he entered Tessa turned to him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry." She put the copy of 'a tales to two cities' back on the side desk. Will had multiple copies of that book because they fascinated him, he had never shared his love of books with anyone because it was a little intimate secret but right now Tessa looking at his collection made his heart flutter, if he wanted anyone to know about his secret she was the one.

"No I don't mind at all. I brought these for you." He put forward some sweats and his college sweatshirt. "You can change in the room." He pointed towards the guestroom. She walked towards him and took the clothes "Thank you Will." When he was going to say 'no problem' she put a finger on his lips and his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "No, Will I mean it you shouldn't be doing this. I almost never acknowledge you when you talk to me and I am sorry about that." She gave him a small smile but Will was having none of it. "Are you kidding me Tess?" He scoffed but didn't notice Tessa blushing at the nickname. "You are the only one who treats me like a person others just see a perfect guy. You actually put me in my place where I belong." He gave he a toothy smile and she followed his lead and gave him a huge grin. "Alight William then I will treat you so." She gave him a swift nod carefully hiding a smirk and went into the guest room to change without waiting for his response, Will just laughed and shook his head never in the whole cosmic universe believing that Tessa Gray was warming up to him.

\---------------------

It had been almost two hours since Tessa had domesticated Will's home. Will had made tea for both of them and now they were chatting their souls out. Both of them had taken a sit at the couch with some movie playing in the background. Will hadn't had this much fun in a long time, it was totally ethereal he wanted this night to never end. Suddenly a thought struck his mind "Tessa what happened about your friend? Were you gonna wait in the cold weather for this long if I hadn't come?"

At this question Tessa's smile faded and light blush creeped up to her cheeks "uh- yeah-i um it's just really stupid." She sighed. Will reached out and put his hand over hers "it's okay you can tell me." She sighed again and readjusted her posture to sit straight "I told Catarina to pick me later cause..." She leaned forword and lifted her head to look into his eyes and they were so close, he could make out ever grey shade in her eyes. "How do I say it? I just wanted to spend time with you and get to know ya."

Will had no answer to this. Tessa Gray wanted to spend time with him. He couldn't believe it, the long and tiring day coming to a nice end.

They were so close Tessa only wanted to lean in and close the distance, fortunately Will could here her thoughts clearly as he moved and smashed his lips to hers. Her senses were not able to clearly make the situation out but soon her mind took control and now she was kissing him back. Will's hands went forward to hold her waist and Tessa's hand went into his hair pulling him closer.

Will was the first one to break the kiss, they leaned their heads together so their foreheads touched, both breathing heavily. "I think we should slow down before it escalates." Will chuckled.

"Agreed." Tessa giggled with him. Will pulled a little back but still gazed into her eyes

"So, miss Gray would you like to go on a date with me?" Will asked with a cocky grin on his face.

"Sure. if I have to." Tessa waved her hand dismissingly and then they both burst out laughing.

"Maybe you should call your friend to tell her services are not required." Will wiggled his eyebrows at which Tessa shoved him. "Shut up." She said playfully.

"Can I ask you something?" Will said unsure about his curiosity. She wooded urging him to go ahead. "How did you change your mind about you know... Me" he said the last word in a hushed tone.

"I always like you Will I just didn't want to feed you big ego." She laughed "hey, I am very down to earth person." He pouted and she just nodded as to say 'sure you are'.

"Well there was something else too-" Tessa said "-your book collection made me like you." They both laughed at this.

"Then perhaps I should've invited to see my books sooner." Will said before Tessa pulled him in another kiss.


End file.
